Dreadnought (Final Fantasy II)
The Dreadnought is a Palamecian airship from Final Fantasy II. A giant warship, it is the ultimate airship, having the ability to crush entire towns from the air. It is only accessible once the player obtains the Sunfire at Kashuan. After boarding the Dreadnought the player must get past a guard. The Pass item can be presented to get passed, or the player can select the Wild Rose key term to engage in a battle against the Captain enemy, who once defeated, will be removed to let the player passed. All other soldiers on the ship will start an encounter against a Captain enemy, but the soldier will remain on the field if the player wins. Story The Dreadnought was built by the enslaved people of Bafsk, under the supervision of the Dark Knight. Production was later taken over by Borghen, when the Dark Knight was supposedly called away. Firion and the party arrived in Bafsk and tried to destroy the Dreadnought before it was completed. However, they were too late, and the airship took off before the heroes could do anything. While the party figured out what course to take, the Dreadnought laid waste to Poft, Altair, Gatrea, and Paloom. After the party obtained the Sunfire from Kashuan on the advice of Cid in the hopes of destroying the giant warship, the Dreadnought captured Cid's airship, and Princess Hilda with him. The Dreadnought then landed in a remote area near Palamecia to refuel, where the party snuck onboard. There, they rescued Cid and Princess Hilda- who later is revealed to have been impersonated. After making their way to the warship's core, the party plants the Sunfire in the Dreadnought's engine and escape as it explodes in a torrent of flames. Treasure Enemies On Dreadnought 1F *Captain (fixed encounters throughout dungeon) *18.8% Mine x1-4, Balloon x0-2 *18.8% Ghast x1-3, Wererat x1-3 *18.8% Ghast x2-4 *18.8% Ghast x1-2, Ghoul x0-3, Shadow x0-3 *9.4% Werepanther x1-4 *9.4% Ghast x1-3, Wraith x1-3 *4.7% Stunner x2-5 *1.6% Werepanther x1-2, Magician x0-2, Soldier x0-2 B1A *18.8% Mine x1-4, Balloon x0-2 *18.8% Ghast x1-3, Wraith x1-3 *18.8% Ghast x1-2, Ghoul x0-3, Shadow x0-3 *18.8% Ghast x1-3, Wererat x1-3 *9.4% Werepanther x1-4 *4.7% Stunner x2-5 *4.7% Werepanther x1-2, Magician x0-2, Soldier x0-2 *1.6% Mine x2-4 B1B *18.8% Werepanther x1-4 *18.8% Mine x1-4, Balloon x0-2 *18.8% Ghast x1-3, Wraith x1-3 *18.8% Ghast x1-3, Wererat x1-3 *9.4% Stunner x2-5 *9.4% Werepanther x1-2, Magician x0-2, Soldier x0-2 *4.7% Mine x2-4 *1.6% Helldiver x2-4 B2A *Hill Gigas (Monster-in-a-box) *18.8% Stunner x2-5 *18.8% Ghast x1-3, Wraith x1-3 *18.8% Ghast x1-3, Wererat x1-3 *18.8% Werepanther x1-4 *9.4% Werepanther x1-2, Magician x0-2, Soldier x0-2 *9.4% Mine x2-4 *4.7% Helldiver x2-4 *1.6% Magician x2-4 B2B *18.8% Werepanther x1-2, Magician x0-2, Soldier x0-2 *18.8% Ghast x1-3, Wraith x1-3 *18.8% Werepanther x1-4 *18.8% Stunner x2-5 *9.4% Mine x2-4 *9.4% Helldiver x2-4 *4.7% Magician x2-4 *1.6% Sergeant x1-2, Magician x0-2, Soldier x0-2 Landing Site *18.8% Phorusracos x1-3, Dual Heads x0-1 *18.8% Ogre x1-2, Ogre Mage x0-1, Land Turtle x0-1 *18.8% Land Turtle x1-2, Ogre x0-2 *18.8% Magician x1-2, Soldier x0-5 *9.4% Ogre Mage x1-2, Ogre x0-2 *9.4% Land Turtle x1-4 *4.7% Phorusracos x1-5 *1.6% Mine x1-4, Balloon x0-2 Music The Background Music that plays inside the Dreadnought is the "Imperial Army Theme". Gallery Etymology It's English name is derived from the Dreadnoughts, which are a type of battleship that were popular in the first half of the 20th century before the advent of the aircraft carrier made them obsolete. They were gigantic heavily armored ships noted for an "all-big-gun" design that allowed for great firing range while being well protected. The term "Dreadnought" comes from the first major ship of this design, the 1906 HMS Dreadnought. The word "Dreadnought" means "fear nothing". Category:Final Fantasy II Category:Airships